


I'm Loving It!

by zvi



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I Saw Three Ships, M/M, OT3, Popslash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-06
Updated: 2005-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're fucking around instead of working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Loving It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



> Betas: WitchWillow, as always
> 
> Prompt: Joey/Chris/Lance set sometime before Joey got married.

Chris missed the pitch five times in five different ways before JC gave him a flinty look and said, "Get out of my studio."

Lance and Joey looked at each other, then looked at JC. "It's time for lunch, man," said Joey.

Justin looked at his watch and nodded. "JC, we've been here six hours without a real break. Give everybody an hour and we'll be singing better."

JC opened his mouth and his stomach gurgled, loud enough to be heard across the room.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "That'll sound real good on the album, C."

JC glared at the other four in turn, then nodded once. "It can be an hour and fifteen, but nobody swallows anything bigger than a hot dog. Lance."

Lance blushed but said, "I've got other places to stick my…sausage."

Justin immediately clapped his hands over his ears and said, "Hear no evil! Hear no evil! Hear no evil!"

Joey laughed so hard he choked.

* * *

Chris and Lance hopped in the backseat of Joey's convertible. "Put the top up, Joey. I'm hungry and I'm going to nibble on Lance until we get to the place."

Joey snorted and pushed the button to put up the hood. "Where are we going? And keep his pants on, Chris, you heard JC. He's kind of pissed at you right now."

Lance said, "That Thai place on Fifth is good. And it's not Chris' fault he fucked up singing. JC knows that human beings need to piss and eat to maintain life, he just chooses to ignore it."

Chris brought his head up from where he was giving Lance a hickey on his neck, just below the collar. "Not Thai. I want a burger."

Joey sighed. "I'm not really interested in a burger."

Chris laughed. "I can make it worth your while, Joey."

Lance tugged Chris' head back down to his neck. "Make it worth my while, and I'll make it worth Joey's."

* * *

"This place has the best French fries in town. They make me happy." Chris stuffed a large number of the fries in question in his mouth.

"They make me happy, too." Lance snickered into his milkshake. Chris had little hands, but they were nice.

Joey rolled his eyes. "They're not turning me on."

Lance smiled then, slid his eyes half shut and gave the knowing little Mona Lisa tilt to his mouth. "Don't you worry, Joey. Chris is gonna drive us back to the studio. You'll get yours."

* * *

Joey tugged gently on one ear.

Lance lifted his head. He tucked Joey's cock, little and soft again, back in Joey's pants and zipped them closed. Then he put his head on Joey's shoulder. "Chris," he said, "get your ass back here."

Chris called back between the seats. He kissed Lance, deep and thorough and soft, then Joey, much the same way. He curled up on Joey's other side and said, "Lance has the best mouth."

Lance laughed and said, "Do you want me to suck you off right now? JC's going to be pissed already. We're late."

Chris shook his head. "I can wait. I want you to fuck me first."

Joey rubbed his hand in the small of Chris' back. "You sure you don't want us to do something right now. Lance and I had a nice little break, but we kinda left you hanging, babe."

"Nah. I don't want JC to yell at me any more today. And Lance made sure there will be yelling already."

Joey chanted softly, "You're gonna get in trouble. You're gonna get in trouble."

Lance punched him in the arm. "Shut up!"

* * *

Lance sang an entire song flatted before JC gave up and said, "You! Get out of my studio! And take these two jokers with you."

Lance smiled, Joey laughed, and Chris said, "It's time to make some more beautiful music together."


End file.
